Since ancient times it has been known that shaving of human hair with a razor blade is greatly facilitated by the prior application of a suitable lubricant to the skin. Historically, these lubricants have comprised mixtures of water and a soap or surfactant which were agitated in a shaving cup to form a lather and applied with a shaving brush to the wetted surface to be shaved. The shaving cup and brush tended to be bulky and cumbersome, and the process of agitating the soap with water to form a lather often was untidy. In recent years manufacturers have sold foamable shaving lathers packaged in pressurized aerosol cans. These can dispense small amounts of a premixed composition of water and a soap or surfactant or in some cases a lather-forming water-containing gel. When applied to wetted skin, the compositions form a lather which provides a suitable lubricant for shaving. The pressurized cans, however, also have serious drawbacks. They tend to be bulky, which can be disadvantageous for travelers, campers, and the like. If the cans are subjected to extreme heat or high pressures they could explode, which can be not only a nuisance but dangerous. Thus, it is known that air travelers should not include aerosol cans in luggage which will be stored in an unpressurized airplane cargo compartment. Besides the problems with packaging, these compositions still require that the surface to be shaved be wetted before the shaving lubricant is applied. The necessity of proximity to a supplemental fresh water source while shaving can be a major inconvenience while traveling, camping, boating or the like. Shaving with lather and supplemental water can also be inconvenient and bothersome to bedridden patients in hospitals, nursing homes, and so forth.